


On The Way Home

by orphan_account



Series: half assed smuts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Dominant Mark Tuan, M/M, Submissive Im Jaebum | JB, Top Mark, cocks rubbing, does this counted as exhibitionism lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum couldn't help but to obey Mark.





	On The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to reupload this because we all need sub jb don't we

Jaebum never thought that he is going to stuck on this position; where he has to blow someone off, who is apparently the CEO of this one particular company which he works at. He does think that his own CEO aka Mark Tuan is hot but he didn’t expect that he is going to suck his dick or whatsoever.   
  
Well, Jaebum doesn’t mind if he has to do it on a specific room but this one? He has to do it on the bus.

A hard grip from long and thin fingers is the thing that succeeds to make Jaebum focus back with the reality as he feels that his hands are in contact with someone’s cock. 

Jaebum tilts his head up and finds out that his CEO, or Mark to be short is actually sitting right infront of him, shoving his cock on to his face.   
  
“Why’d you stop? I didn’t tell you to do it, did I?” The hoarse voice makes Jaebum get a goosebump, he gulps.

It is a good thing that they are the only passengers in the bus right now. Well the driver is far away on the front and Jaebum is really hoping that the old man, who is apparently driving, will not realize what are they doing. 

“I- I’m sorry..” Jaebum can hear his voice is shaking. He slowly strokes the other man’s cock, letting him feel the smoothness of his beautiful fingers. Jaebum is expecting that he will get a good respond from Mark yet he doesn’t.   
  
“I didn’t ask you to do a fucking handjob, I told you to blow it off, you are under my command and you have to follow what I say.” Mark scoffs as he frowns, gritting his teeth in annoyance. And the next thing is Jaebum knows that he feels really pissed because what the fuck? He knows Mark is his boss, but he can’t just tell something like that to him.   
  
When Jaebum is about to stand up, he realizes the grip grows harder, the hand that has been digging onto his scalp is now pushing his head, causing his lips in contact with the cock.

“Do it.”

Mark’s low voice makes Jaebum swallow the thick saliva that has been bothering him down to his throat, causing him to rethink about his decision before; quickly stands up and slaps the older man. And that is when Jaebum just nods silently, obeying what did Mark say.   
  
Anxiety starts to haunt all over his body, his hands are trembling as he holds the cock that is served right infront of his eyes carefully, doing them like they are the fragilest thing ever in this earth. For the beginning, Jaebum brings his lips closer to the head of it, giving them butterfly kisses at the tip, leading the other man to groan deeply, and gosh, if that ain’t the hottest thing Jaebum ever thought. 

Within those low groans, Jaebum can conclude that Mark is enjoying them, so he starts to stick his tongue out, licking the head slowly. Just saying, Jaebum is actually kinda scared that he will mess this up, he continues to lick the head like a cat. 

“Fuck, that feels really good.” A simple sentence from Mark succeeds to make Jaebum kind of happy inside, he is licking them with faster pace now and swiping his tongue down to the older‘s length, trying to make him feel even better.   
  
Making sure, Jaebum eyes Mark who is currently above there. His eyes grow bigger as if they are asking if is it good enough, which he receives deep whimper, showing that he definitely enjoys it. Jaebum soon finds out that he want to hear that more, it makes him glad that he can make the older feel good, he is willing to do everything.   
  
When Jaebum is back at the tip of Mark’s cock, he parts his lips and begins to bring it inside his mouth. He lets his mouth wetting the head and he thinks things will go slowly while he is already reaching the length until he feels his head is getting shoved again. 

Jaebum is surprised as soon as he realizes that Mark’s cock is already reaching his throat, trying to suffocate him. He gags involuntary. Jaebum doesn’t have any idea how can his own boss be this rude at him, he doesn’t know what’s with all these things that they are doing right now. 

Jaebum has never done any blowjob. Well he knows the meaning, but he has zero idea how to do it properly. He can feel his eyes are burning and glassy, he wants to cry because dang, it hurts but at the same time he is having a good time.  
  
“Shit,” Mark curses under his breath, turned on because of Jaebum’s messy appearance; messy hair and eyes that are about to burst tears, he loves the view. “You look so gorgeous, baby.” 

The praise that Jaebum gets makes his heart beats faster, making the blood starts to boil quickly and causing his cheeks to redden. He needs more, he wants to get praised further. 

Jaebum slowly bringing his head closer, doing his best to consume the whole length. He doesn’t really care if his throat is going to be sore because of Mark’s thickness, he enjoys it. On the other side, Mark starts to dig the younger’s scalp harder, making him to whimper even though it is muffled since his dick is inside his throat, engulfed by the tightness of his pharynx.   
  
“Damn, baby, you’re taking me really well with your pretty mouth.” Mark breathes out, staring at the pink flushed-cheeks Jaebum. The younger hums happily, his stomach is about to burst with the happiness, he wants to make Mark feel good, really good. He slowly makes use of his right hand, reaching the base of the older’s dick. 

Jaebum doesn’t even know since when Mark starts calling him ‘baby’, but he doesn’t really mind, he actually likes it. His fingers are fondling the balls below it, making the older feels so, so good. 

“God, oh god,” Mark pants hardly while grabbing Jaebum’s black-jet soft locks, “You’re such a good, good boy for me, swallowing my cock as if they are the whole meal.” And Jaebum feels that his cock is erecting, making a huge bulge on his pants, he cringes because of its tightness. He leans in further, both eyes shut while enjoying the thick cock in his throat.

“Shit,” Jaebum hears Mark’s huffs, he opens his eyes and finds the older man mumbling, “I’m going to cum.”

Jaebum‘s eyes widened but he nods silently, getting the idea. The fact that Mark is shoving his cock down to his throat making Jaebum feel dizzy, he can’t believe that he was sucking off and getting a deep throat from the hottest man alive, at least that is what he thinks.   
  
It seems when Jaebum fondles the balls, Mark’s cock starts to pulsating like crazy inside his throat, about to sputter its white and hot liquid. Mark realizes that, he quickly pulls them and not taking a long time, the white liquid squirts on the younger’s face.

Jaebum is disgusted, he doesn’t have any tissue right now, he should’ve swallow the damn cum. He is cursing under his breathe about his stupidness until Mark’s voice is getting inside his ears, giving a shiver down to his spine. 

“Hey,” Jaebum takes a glance at the older, “C’mere.” He continues as he pats his lap, signaling Jaebum to sit on it. The younger’s face starts to heat up, he wants to complain yet Mark is already pulling him up and forcing him to sit.   
  
The red haired man leans in, staring at Jaebum’s small eyes with lust, “I’ll clean you up.” He mutters and licking his own cum that is all over Jaebum’s face.

He starts from the tip of the Jaebum’s nose, trailing his tongue up to the bridge of his nose, making the younger lets out soft whimpers and Mark just didn’t expect that his worker will sound like that, it is exactly the opposite of his—scary—face. 

Once he is done with the nose, he goes to the other spots; his cheeks, forehead, chin, and so on. He sweeps them with his hot tongue without mercy, ignoring the voice that has been escaping from the other man’s mouth.

Mark swallowed most of his own cum except for the last one. He guides his lips near to Jaebum’s lips, which they are currently parting away, chest rising several times due to the lack of oxygen. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.” Mark’s warm breath on Jaebum’s lips makes the latter shivers, slowly opening them.

Jaebum obeys, he increases the gap between his lips and the older, wasting no time, makes the two lips joining together, becoming one. Jaebum jolts, surprised at how rough Mark kisses him. Jaebum almost chokes as he knows Mark’s tongue slips, letting him to taste the other boy’s cum. He closes both of his eyes, the pleasure is taking over his body, causing him to feel hot. 

The thought of that he just tasted Mark’s cum, making him feel even hotter, his sweats are starting to drop one by one. Jaebum’s hands go up to the red haired man’s shoulder, grabbing them tightly and slowly adjusts his position. While trying to find the comfortable position, Jaebum jerks when he realizes that Mark’s cock is not yet covered. Jaebum’s mouth waters as soon as he feels it rubs his crotch.

“Do you like it, baby?” 

Jaebum swears, he is going to die if he keeps hearing Mark’s low whisper. His legs are getting wobbly, and honestly Jaebum is doing his best to keep himself steady.  
  
“S, stop-“   
  
“You said something like that but you are still grabbing my shoulders,” Mark chuckles, sarcastically in Jaebum’s opinion, and he continues, “You’re sure a funny person, Im Jaebum.”   
  
Jaebum is about to explode, because he had enough with his own CEO, until the other man starts to unbuckle the belt and unzip his pants.   
  
“What are you- Oh, oh my god.” Jaebum stops when he realizes the elder of the two are starting to rub their cocks together. Jaebum is speechless, he doesn’t know what to say because, God, the friction between their cocks are making him shiver. 

Jaebum doesn’t want to moan, because for fuck sake, they’re in public. But his body says the otherwise, his lips part away, letting out the lewd whimpers. He just can’t handle all these sensations that he gets. Mark rubs his cock faster, making the younger groans because his dick is super sensitive and he can feel his stomach starts to warm up, most likely to eject the white liquid.

“I- I’m about to cum..” Jaebum pants, eyes squeezed shut because of the overwhelmed feeling. Chest going up and down, trying to breathe properly. 

Mark snickers quietly, it’s only been three minutes yet Jaebum is already about to let out his sticky liquid, “You’re so sensitive, cum for me, baby.” He flashes off a grin, or probably a smirk. And Jaebum does.   
  
The warm liquid squirts from its slit, making his shirt and Mark’s suit dirty. The latter lifts his head up, and stares at the best view ever; Jaebum’s breathing hardly with his sweaty and red face along with his bangs sticking on his forehead (and Mark thinks that Jaebum is just too cute if he uses bangs.)   
  
So Mark leans in, his pink lips capture the younger’s. Jaebum didn’t hesitate, he’s too tired to deny, letting Mark’s tongue starting to go explore inside him and brawls with Jaebum’s.   
  
“Why are you so cute? You’re really driving me insane.” Mark mumbles between the kisses as one of his hands lands on Jaebum’s still-clothed ass, causing the latter squeaks at the sudden action.  


Mark looks at the younger man with a surprised look because, damn, that squeak is just on another level. The red haired licks his lips, “This is going to be interesting.” His voice makes Jaebum gulps, the latter really hopes that they are going to arrive as soon as possible, Jaebum just wants to go home already. 

Except Mark’s slender fingers are kneading his ass with gentle, Jaebum whines quietly, his mind says that he needs to stop yet his mouth lets out a quiet whine, “A, ah- M, Marksshi-“  
  
“What is it, Bummie?”   
  
Wow, Jaebum didn’t expect that Mark will call him with a nickname, and it sounds really, really hot, Jaebum usually hates it when someone calls him like that but when Mark is the one who says it.. It feels different. 

“M, more..” Jaebum’s eyes are half-lidded, grabbing Mark’s shoulders harder, kind of hoping that it will leave at least some red traces. He swears, he really needs to bury his face because he knows that it’s red as fuck yet Mark doesn’t let him. Instead, the latter lifts the younger’s chin with his another hand, forcing Jaebum to look at him. 

“My baby is being needy, isn’t he?” Seriously, Jaebum doesn’t even know since when Mark claims Jaebum as his, but Jaebum doesn’t really care about it right now, all he wants is Mark’s beautiful and slender fingers starting to knead his ass rougher.   
  
“Do you want daddy to squeeze your lovely ass harder?”   
  
Daddy, of course, it’s going to happen. Jaebum swears, he is definitely going to die with Mark’s low and gruff voice. He instantly nods, he wants it so fucking bad. “Yes, d- daddy, please..” Jaebum doesn’t think he actually agreed at the first place with the daddy-and-baby-thingy before, but he ignores it quickly. He’s just going to follow with everything that Mark’s planning. 

“If my baby says so.” Mark hums as he kneads Jaebum’s ass cheek harder and faster, making the other man shrieks. Dang, it seems like Mark has an ass fetish. It won’t be surprising if someday he would spank the younger’s ass, or even later, well, maybe.

The fact that their cocks are still in contact and the way how Mark’s thin fingers are tracing his ass slowly makes Jaebum want to cry. The pleasure is just too much.   
  
Once Jaebum thinks that there will be no more thing that can torture him, it turns out that he was wrong. He can feel the other man’s breath is getting closer, and gets defeated in second by Mark’s tongue inside. The wet sensation makes he sweats more.   
  
Mark’s lips moves to Jaebum’s jawline now, peppering some kisses there, leading Jaebum to shiver because of the tickling sensation. When he is about to leave some red marks on Jaebum’s neck, he realizes he hasn’t unbutton Jaebum’s shirt.   
  
“Baby, I’m sorry, but I have to stop working on your ass for a while, we’ll get back at it again once I’m done unbuttoning your shirt, yeah?” After saying that, Mark leans in, leaves a small peck on the younger’s lips. 

Jaebum nods, and smiles at the kiss. His eyes soon find Mark’s fingers, he swallows the saliva down to his throat because, Jesus, they are just so beautiful. Each of them is long and thin—the slenderness makes Jaebum’s eyes sparkle, he wonders how does it feel if those nice fingers are shoved inside his hole. 

His thought gets scattered when he feels the cold air is hitting his chest. It means that Mark is already done unbuttoning his shirt. He sees Mark who is apparently grinning widely at him as his hand darts on his ass again, kneading them several times. It didn’t stop there though, Mark continues abusing him by using his mouth.   


The older trails his tongue on Jaebum’s neck, kissing, biting, and sucking his neck like there is no tomorrow, making the other man to flinch in enjoyment.   
  
Jaebum’s whimpers get louder as Mark is kissing and sucking collarbone, and then to his tanned chest, which is really attractive on Mark’s eyes—it’s stunning. The red haired man grits his teeth on Jaebum’s skin, sucking them until it gets red. He smirks while staring at Jaebum’s chest, it’s decorated with the red marks now; he feels like he just painted something beautiful on his canvas.  


“God, baby, you look so pretty.” 

Jaebum suddenly thinks that he can’t breathe normally, his heart swells at the sentence. Most times he is kind of uncomfortable when people call him ‘pretty’, yet Mark changes his way of thinking from now on. Jaebum averts his eyes, eyeing at their naked cocks—well, that is a wrong decision. His face gets even redder from before, Jaebum wants to get drown in no time, really.

“Bummie baby, look at me,” An index finger lifts the younger’s chin, telling him that he shouldn’t look away. Jaebum’s eyes are glassy, he is so gonna burst in tears within a second. 

“You’re so beautiful, so stunning like this,” Jaebum is pretty sure his heart is thumping so fast as Mark is leaning in, minimizing the gap between them until the older’s lips perch on Jaebum’s, it’s a small chaste kiss and the latter shudders at it.   
  
“You’ve been such a good, good boy for me, you were taking me so well,” Mark’s hot breath makes Jaebum’s body goes weak, his ears are reddening while exhaling and inhaling shakily. Mark smiles, slowly placing his lips on the younger’s forehead. Jaebum won’t ever forget the burning sensation that Mark gave to him and soon he realizes the other man starts buttoning his shirt, zipping his pants and buckling the belt. Jaebum also gets surprised when Mark cleans his dirty shirts with the tissues that Jaebum doesn’t have any idea where did it come from.   
  
“M, Marksshi-“ It somehow feels really weird on Jaebum’s tongue because a while ago he called him ‘Daddy’, he immediately wants to burry himself again.   
  
“The bus is about to reach your destination.” Mark cuts off, still cleaning Jaebum’s shirts, leaving the latter shut his mouth.   
  
As soon as Jaebum is about to ask something, the bus stops. The driver announces that they already reached the destination, so Jaebum quickly hops from Mark’s lap and bids some goodbye until Mark grabs his wirst and gives him a short kiss on his lips.   
  
“Be careful on your way home.”   
  
Jaebum nods, face flushed red, and runs away from the older man. When he reaches the exit door, his face gets even redder when the driver smiles (sarcastically, again, based on Jaebum’s opinion) at him and says, “Please do it somewhere next time, I already used my earphone yet I still can hear your filthy noises.”   
  
Jaebum wants to die.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to murder me


End file.
